Cupcakes and Detention
by RUMad
Summary: A simple lesson turns into a food fight, then a detention, then feelings; all between the two girls. A light hearted one-shot


**AN: Not sure what I think of this any more but hey, here you go.**

**AN2: my sister suggested the setting for this one shot and I used influence from the actual TV show and another film (if you can guess what film it is; congratulations :D)**

**AN3: I wrote this because I'm having a little bit of trouble writing the next chapter of unrecognised. I know what to write but it's hard to pull it off with out it seeming way too rushed. **

**AN4: Any who this is just a little one shot I came up with involving a food fight during a food tech/ home economics lesson (depending on what you'd call it) resulting in detention. It's set on a last lesson on a Friday.**

Cup cakes and Detention

"Okay; two to a work station" the short, plump, ageing teacher called to her class as her students started pairing up.

Quinn had been sitting with her two recently re-established best fiends. Once the teacher had declared they work in pairs Santana was quick to shove Quinn away, so she could work with her favourite blonde.

The shorter, dumped blonde looked around at the other possibilities; she saw that everyone else she was ever civil with was already paired up. Kurt was with Mercedes, and Tina was with Lauren. She didn't speak to anyone else in the class… she then realised she wasn't the only one without a partner… Rachel berry was also alone

She cringed; it wasn't that she hated or even disliked Rachel, far from it actually… and that was the reason she avoided her. She knew she could easily, at any point, have taken up Rachel's offer of friendship, but she knew deep down she'd want more than that and that reason right there was good enough reason to avoid the loud short brunette.

Before Quinn could even think of any way of getting out of this; the teachers voice interrupted "Quinn, come work with Rachel"

The mentioned brunette looked round to Quinn and turned the corner of her mouth up in a half hearted smile. Quinn huffed a sigh before reluctantly joining her new partner. She grabbed an apron on her way to the work station. She was trying to tie the back of the apron when Rachel spoke up "Do you need any help?"

"No" Quinn answered bluntly as she finally succeeded in tying the damn thing together. She then took her place next to Rachel and looked down at the recipe on the desk "What are we making?"

"The teacher already said; cup cakes… like we always seem to do"

"I know that; I just don't recognise this recipe"

"It's a vegan one"

"Oh" Quinn paused for a moment "I didn't even know that was possible"

"Well yeah it is; I've used this recipe many times before. I have the normal recipe here too if you want-"

"No, no I'll try this one"

"Okay" They started making batches separately and some time later they both had an individual tray of cup cakes

Quinn cut one up and asked Rachel to try it. The brunette ate the piece slowly

"Well what do you think?" Quinn asked hoping for some approval

"It's good" she nodded, not quite swallowing yet

"Really?" Quinn arched an eyebrow

Rachel glanced at her and chuckled "It's terrible"

"What!" some people round the room started to notice there exchange, some were hoping an argument would escalate; it would have made the lesson much more exciting. Santana was anticipating a fight, she and Brittany had made no progress in actually cooking anything as Brittany was still questioning the morals of breaking the egg.

"I'm sorry Quinn but, that taste terrible" she said defiantly and pointed at the tray

"Maybe because it's your stupid vegan recipe" the blonde snapped back

"I don't think so, these taste good" she was very confident as she gestured to the ones she had made herself "Here try" she held up a plate with pieces of cup cake on it. Quinn reluctantly tried a piece

She didn't say a word; she didn't want to admit that it tasted a lot better than hers (which was confusing because they'd followed the exact same recipe). She returned to her side of the work area so her back was to Rachel. The blonde was about to start tidying away when she decided on a different, spiteful yet playful tactic. She picked up her glass that had a small amount of water in it and returned to Rachel's side, she casually chucked the water in Rachel's face

The short brunette gasped "what was that for?"

"I thought you needed cooling off" she grinned mischievously and then turned back to her work surface.

Rachel still shocked, wiped her face dry and then picked up her own glass; she turned and flung the water down Quinn's back causing her to tense up.

Rachel smiled to herself, triumphant, before turning her back again and returning to the icing she was currently making.

Quinn looked over her shoulder before deciding to grab one of her failed attempts at a cup cake, she than appeared next to Rachel again like she had done before and smushed the cake against Rachel's mouth while saying "Why don't you try another one"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh with Quinn this time, which surprised the spectators and finally caught the attention of the teacher who had been, until recently, occupied by Brittany's dilemma.

"You will pay; Fabray" Rachel scooped up a spoon full of the icing and flung it at Quinn… but she missed and hit the teacher in the face. The short woman was not impressed. The entire class did their best to stifle their laughter

The woman wiped of her face then turned to the two girls. Rachel looked worried (after all she was responsible) while Quinn was trying her best not to laugh (more at Rachel than her teacher)

"You two!" she glared as she pointed at them "You can stay after class, meaning after school, and not only clean up any mess you've made but you can tidy up everyone else's work stations too"

They both nodded in understanding, before getting back to finishing decorating the cup cakes and tidying their areas away (hoping if they got at least there own cleaned up before the bell it would take less time to after school to finish clearing up all the work surfaces). They didn't say another word to one another. Quinn didn't fail to notice the extra mess Santana was deliberately making while smirking at her.

…

They were now the only two in the room, and the only ones in that area of the building form the sound of it. Quinn had started cleaning away Santana and Brittany's work area, which had been made extra messy from the floury watery… goo that Santana had left for her all over the side. It was taking some time so it was no surprise that Rachel had already tidied Kurt and Mercedes area and was now cleaning the area where Tina and Lauren had been working.

Rachel paused and huffed, getting Quinn's attention; the brunette scratched her nose leaving some flour there. Quinn thought it was adorable so she didn't say anything, just yet.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I got us into this mess, you can go if you want, there's only two other's to clear after this"

"No, I'll stay, knowing my luck,_ she'll_ come back in and I won't be here and I'll get in more trouble-"

"She's not coming back" Rachel interrupted

"How can you be sure?"

"Well she took all her files with her, and she couldn't get out of here quick enough, so she's not coming back. So you can go if you want, sorry for making your weekend start crappy"

"I don't know why you're blaming your self, I started the food fight"

"I insulted your cooking" Rachel shrugged back "And I got the teacher with the icing"

"Yes you did" Quinn started laughing again "I think the whole class wanted to laugh you heard them all snigger"

"No I didn't, I was waiting for her to exploded" Rachel smiled "and your cakes; they weren't really that bad" she said apologetically

Quinn laughed "No they really were, especially compared to yours and considering it was the same recipe"

"I guess you're just no good a cooking" Rachel smirked

"I don't see how it's that important if I can't bake"

"But what about your _big _plans for having a family in Lima and becoming a real estate agent. If you're going to be a mother surely it would be a good thing to know how to bake" Rachel then realised the mocking tone she'd been using "Sorry that was bitchy"

"No, it's fine… I think I've got other plans now"

"Oh yeah; like what?" Rachel asked; genuinely interested as the two girls continued talking rather than cleaning

"Well I have hobbies that I'm interested in turning into career options"

"Like what" the intrigued brunette pushed

"Well I like art and photography, I don't take classes here but I've been taking some outside the school"

"That's really good Quinn I'm so proud of you- erm I mean to say; erm, go-good for you Quinn"

Quinn looked at the brunette curiously "Thanks… we should get back to cleaning this up"

Some time later the pair had finally finished cleaning the room. Rachel didn't mention the flour Quinn had brushed on her own cheek when sweeping her short hair out the way of her face. It had taken them just over an hour.

They were sat, facing one another at one of the work surfaces eating some of the cakes (that Rachel had made)

"I'm sorry; I can't, not say anything any longer; you have flour on your nose" The blonde interrupted the silence

"Where?" Rachel instantly brushed her nose, with her hand, completely missing

"Here" Quinn reached across and delicately brushed the flour away with her thumb. Both girls' heart rates quickened at the seemingly innocent contact. Quinn quickly withdrew her hand and they both simultaneously looked away for a moment.

"Thank you" Rachel muttered hesitantly looking up to meet Quinn's eyes again "I should let you know that you have flour on your cheek…"

Quinn bit her bottom lip "Will you get it?" she leaned over the desk closer to the brunette.

Rachel was hesitant first but she reached forward with her hand, and cupped Quinn's face brushing the flour away with her thumb.

In one quick movement Quinn grabbed Rachel by the back of the neck and they both moved closer so their lips could meet in a rough, desperate kiss. They scrambled closer for more contact knocking things over in the process. They finally found a slower rhythm to move their lips too and eventually had to break apart from lack of air.

Quinn slowly and dreamily opened her eyes, her mouth hanging open as she regained her breath. As she opened her hazel eyes she was met with worried chocolate ones. She smiled comfortingly "that was amazing" she added

"Yeah" Rachel agreed as she too smiled

They leant away so they were standing up straight again and both looked down between them. In their hurried movements they'd made a mess on the counter again "Oh we just cleaned this" Rachel moaned.

The brunette looking back up at Quinn who smirked at her "It was well worth it" she then leant over again and delivered a chaste kiss to Rachel's lips, before getting the cleaning equipment and starting to tidy again. The two finally finished their punishment without any other… distractions; they hung their aprons up on the pegs on their way out of the room.

They were on their way to the car park when Quinn asked a valuable question "Rachel, would you like to go to dinner… as a date with me, tomorrow?" she cringed at herself messing up her words

"I'd love to" Rachel replied making the blonde breathe a sigh of relief. Rachel then slid her hand into Quinn's linking them as they left the building.

Neither of them had been so thankful for detention before and they probably never would again.

**Any thoughts?**

**I was feeling good about this at first now I'm not so sure :/**

**I'd love to know what you think so please review ;)**

**Extra note added 31/8/11: yeah the film i kinda got some inspiration for the food fight from 'Fried green tomatoes'. I didn't actually know there was a major difference in the plot between the film and book. I've only seen the Film. Anywho; so i used the style of how that food fight starts and the cooling off line was based on (but its not exactly the same) as the one idgie says. So congrats to WhatUp and THEorangeninja, and anyone else who got it :D**


End file.
